


Happy Mediums

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cooking, Day At The Beach, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: An Asra/Apprentice fic for arcanas-fool on tumblr and dajackies here as part of the Secret Cupid exchange! Their Apprentice Jalal and Asra have a fluffy romantic day together.-Their kitchen was quiet, just the soft taps of the knife on the board and Asra stirring his bean mix on the stove. In moments like these, Jalal swore the bond between them was nearly tangible- infinitely comfortable and and yet beyond words. After all they’d been through, simply sharing space and being at the other’s side was enough to make Jalal to glow with happiness. He imagined it was how they used to be, before the plague.





	Happy Mediums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dajackies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajackies/gifts).



Jalal and Asra tended to sleep late into the morning, until the sunshine was far too bright to keep their eyes closed. Asra awoke first, yawning and stretching his lithe form. 

Jalal groaned and tried to pull Asra into a hug with his eyes still closed. “Ugh, stop moving!”

“We’re closed today- so we have a whole day to ourselves. C’mon, get up!” Asra sprang out of bed cheerfully as if he hadn’t been out cold moments before. He gently scooped Faust up from a patch of sunlight and smiled at her as she wound herself around his body to snuggle under his shirt.

Jalal slid out of bed and hugged Asra from behind, resting his nose in Asra’s fluffy white hair. He loved being able to hold the magician close and advertise his taller height whenever possible. “You have an adventure in mind?”

‘Water!’

Asra smiled at Faust as she nudged his cheek. “Faust votes for swimming- I think it might be fun to go to the beach, maybe work on our magic. Does sound good?”

“I’m always alright with seeing you take your shirt off.” Jalal winked and laughed as Asra grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at him. “Alright, the beach sounds great!”

Jalal allowed Asra to free himself from the embrace, albeit reluctantly, and watched as his lover trotted downstairs into the kitchen. Smiling to himself, Jalal dressed in light summer clothes and tamed his brunette hair, brushing out the length of it. He carefully tied it into a ponytail that trailed down his chest and looked in the mirror with a cheeky grin. The shorts and a vest he chose made for a cool outfit in the Vesuvian heat.

By the time he made it downstairs he could already scent the savory aroma of fava beans, chili pepper, and garlic cooking on the stove. Asra turned from where he was heating the pan of beans. “I’m making ful- care to chop the parsley for me?”

“Sure!” Jalal took out the cutting board and knife to dutifully chop the parsley Asra set out. Their kitchen was quiet, just the soft taps of the knife on the board and Asra stirring his bean mix on the stove. In moments like these, Jalal swore the bond between them was nearly tangible- infinitely comfortable and and yet beyond words. After all they’d been through, simply sharing space and being at the other’s side was enough to make Jalal to glow with happiness. He imagined it was how they used to be, before the plague.

Their finished breakfast was a humble spread on their table, of grilled flatbread, eggs, the fava bean mix topped with diced tomato, onion, and parsley, and black tea to drink. Asra and Jalal ate appreciatively in domestic bliss. No matter how simple or complex, Jalal loved Asra’s cooking.  
“Thank you, Asra.”

“Hey, you helped. Your tea always tastes better than mine.”

“Hmmmm, yet you taste better than anything else,” teased Jalal.

Asra huffed with a grin and automatically leaned in for a kiss. “All these pick up lines- I’m lucky to have you using them on me.”

“I fall in love with you every day!” Jalal beamed as Asra blushed. “Really though, it’s fun to spoil you. I could never take you for granted, Asra.”

Asra looked Jalal square in the eye with a dreamy, unflappable smile on his face. “I feel the same way. I was also thinking about how you and Muriel don’t have one shirt between you.”

“Hey! It’s hot outside!”

“I thought you would have said it’s hot in here!” Asra wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, cheerful as they cleared their table before heading out into the city.

The town square was crowded and bustling with activity. The instinct to hold hands was natural to both of them now, as was walking side by side so they would never lose the other. Vesuvia was beautiful in the sunshine, with bright light shining off the white stone of the main plaza and a rainbow array of people, shops, and plant life making it alive. Jalal breathed deep, grinning and content, energetically waving at acquaintances while Asra wove them through the crowd, mostly unseen. 

At last the bustling city faded into the background and Asra led Jalal away from the docks towards a stretch of wild, untouched beach. Asra kicked his shoes off and discarded everything but his slacks, rolling them up to his knees. Faust slithered from the discarded shirt and wallowed happily in the sun-warmed sand. 

“Care to join me?” Asra asked, setting his clothes and boots on a rock.

“Of course!” Jalal shrugged his vest off and also set his shoes next to Asra’s. The sand felt good under his feet, and he followed Asra to the water’s edge where he was testing the temperature. Jalal ran up and kicked water at Asra with a laugh. “There, is that warm enough for you?”

“Oh, you don’t know who you’re messing with!” Asra shook wet hair out of his eyes and concentrated, slowly moving his hands over the water in a wavelike motion. The ocean responded, shifting to mimic the motion of his hands on the surface. He suddenly thrust in Jalal’s direction and a wall of water crested over his head and swallowed him. “HA!”

“Agh!” Jalal laughed and scooped water up with his hands and splashed back in retaliation, managing to soak Asra without magic. They warred playfully with each other until both were breathless, giggling like children and thoroughly drenched. “Your magic is amazing.”

“I could teach you.” Asra slicked his hair back and waded up to the dry sand, uncaring as it stuck to his bare feet. “This was my favorite place to play as a child. I lived below the docks, but I loved this beach. People don’t really come this far away from the port.” Asra gave Faust a fond look as she dozed under the sun on a large rock. “I could practice magic undisturbed, and in my mind I created a gate much like this, but bright with all the bright magic I felt when I was truly happy.”

“Your gate is beautiful. I mean, it’s beautiful here too-“ Jalal gestured to the coastline with its tall, sunburnt grasses and low greenery that led into the wilderness. He could see why it was a perfect spot to meditate or rest alone. “-but that’s just another place. The most spectacular thing you’ve ever shared with me is you.” He sealed the statement with a salty kiss on Asra’s lips.

Asra took Jalal’s hand again and they walked along the shore, listening to the steady soothing lull of waves lapping the shore. They walked in silence for a time before Asra spoke. “I appreciate that- although I admit, I spent a lot of time in my dreamscape.” He stopped and stared at a tide pool, where small fish and sea stars were trapped until the ocean was able to claim them again. But then he took them beyond, until they reached a spot where the rocky outcroppings created a natural inlet for the waves to crash on shore. “If you want to use water magic, you simply have to feel it. Listen. Close your eyes.”

“Hmmmm.” Jalal let go of Asra’s hand and walked to the water’s edge. The waves lapped at his toes as he tried to feel the same push and pull that Asra could. His eyes slid closed as he felt his lover move behind him and press against the taller man’s back. Asra’s heart beat slowly with his, perfectly in tune with the lazy tide drawing out to sea. Jalal focused and swore he felt the current of the life running through the ocean, from the largest kraken to the smallest creatures swirling at their feet and beyond, so tiny they couldn’t be seen with the naked eye.

Jalal frowned with concentration until he felt an odd current flow through him. It was cool and fluid, supremely malleable but infinitely powerful. Jalal thought he had found the heart of water magic. He opened his mouth to let Asra know of his success at connecting with the ocean, but a wall of water as tall as him crested with a roar before nearly knocking Jalal off his feet. “HEY!”

Asra cackled from behind, having crept away to weave the spell. Jalal smirked and ran at Asra to kick more water up, but instead stumbled and sent them both tumbling. Asra cried out as they fell into the sand, still laughing as Jalal landed on top of him, holding the magician on the beach as the waves caressed Asra’s sides and fanned out his hair. They were covered in sand and soaked again, but Asra was gleefully amused. “You should have seen your face! Never let your guard down around the ocean!”

“Hmmmmm, you win this round.” Jalal’s expression softened and he nuzzled Asra’s neck with the tip of his nose. “But being sprawled on the beach is the perfect time for a kiss.”

Asra rested his head on the sand, violet eyes half-lidded and playful. “Then kiss me.” He ran his hands up and down Jalal’s sides, encouraging him towards action. Asra was enamored and glowing as Jalal accepted the invitation and kissed him, propped up on his palms as their lips brushed together in a salty, soft kiss. He brought Jalal closer with an arm around his waist and buried a hand in Jalal’s messy hair. The world melted away except for his beloved’s warm body and gentle affection. Their tongues tangled together for a time before Asra sighed and pulled away for a brief moment. “If this is going to progress- I’d prefer it somewhere without sand.”

Jalal sat up and folded his arms. “Progress? We’re supposed to get some eggs from Muriel, and some rice and fish for dinner. You’ll have to wait for ‘progress’, Asra.”

Asra chuffed and stood up, giving Jalal a chaste kiss. “You think you can wind me up and then make me wait? I should never have told you I like being denied.”

“As If I’d ever forget key information to my lover’s preferences. Too bad we’re covered with wet sand, thanks to you. We can’t go shopping like this.”

“I can always fix that.” Asra shrugged unapologetically. He concentrated and snapped his fingers, pleased with himself as all traces of sand and water vanished from them. They returned to the spot where Faust was still asleep. Asra stretched himself beside her with perfectly dry, fluffy hair and a smug expression. “She has the right idea, you know. Relaxing in the sun.”

Jalal stared and ran a hand through his hair with shock. It was tousled, but otherwise exactly how it had been before the water fight began on the beach. The only sand on him were the warm granules stuck under the soles of his feet. “You could’ve done that at any time? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Hmmmm? Of course. But you look so good wet.”

Jalal rolled his eyes but admitted to himself that he liked the compliment. He climbed up beside Asra and let the sun warm his skin. Later, they would do their shopping, visit Muriel, and make dinner together. And the night would consist of whatever they decided to do under the stars. But this quiet moment, beside the ocean and under the hot sun, was theirs alone to enjoy as they pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! <3


End file.
